


Slice of Friendship Meal

by mymcnuggiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multi, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), crackheadery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcnuggiez/pseuds/mymcnuggiez
Summary: A slice of life fanfiction that me and my friends thought up from our own personal opinions of how Underswap should be, except it's a reader insert set on the surface, you're an exhausted college student, Sans is a terrible crackhead who is also in your college, and Papy is just trying to deal with the both of you while keeping his job, which is being a royal guard for the king and queen. You're also all roommates.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

These are the general headcanons that we thought up, all here for your enjoyment before the oneshot. 

General headcanons for how they look: 

\- Sans: he has a tooth gap along with freckles. he's the tallest Sans, around 6'0", he's as buff as a skeleton could possibly be, always wears a leather jacket to make himself look cool, he wears different themed bandanas everyday, and jorts. On his lazy days, he wears crocs, a sundress, and of course the bandanas. 

\- Papyrus: freckles, fake snakebites. braces, he's the shortest Papyrus, around 5'7", very slender, obviously wears a suit of armor to work, but at times when he isn't working, he wears a hoodie, sweatpants, and socks with bunny slippers that throw their ears up whenever he takes a step in them.

Now that we're done with physical headcanons, we move onto regular and random.

\- Our version of Swap!Sans is called Big Blue, and Swap!Paps is called Sticks.

\- Sticks will call you 'honey', while Big Blue calls you a long string of curses because you ate the last burrito without telling him.

\- Big Blue is NOT a little 'uwu baby'. He would not baby you, he would make you food under the guise of friendship and SPIT in it when you're not looking because you somehow pissed him off.

\- Sticks likes to eat healthy, balanced meals and is actually pretty good at cooking, but he's too busy with his job to cook. So, since Sticks can't cook, Big Blue does. And it's terrible. He throws things into a pot, mixes it all up, and calls it a meal. It is not suitable for humans to eat at all. You will throw up.

\- Big Blue does not drink ketchup. He does not drink mustard. He drinks vinegar, because it's 'healthy'.

\- Sticks is actually a vegan, but on cheat days he goes to Muffet's.

\- Big Blue is more into engineering than science, and that's what he's currently going to college for. 

\- The only reason Big Blue wanted to join the royal guard is because Sticks has been in the royal guard for years, and Big Blue wants to impress his amazing little brother who he loves dearly. 

\- Sticks was so lazy in the events of Underswap because he had been in the royal guard for so long that it wasn't so big of a deal anymore. 

\- Instead of puzzles, Big Blue set up pranks around Snowdin, hoping they'd stop the human. 

The oneshot should be up soon! We're working on writing it right now.


	2. twig commits a roommate war crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took forever, didn't it? i'm sorry for those who were excited about it, if there are any of you who were! i lost motivation, but a new friend and the friends who helped me come up with ideas helped me get that motivation back! 
> 
> swappingswap!sans - big blue  
swappingswap!papyrus - sticks  
reader - twig/twigs/lil twig

You pulled the blue hoodie closer to yourself to help shield from the cold, a huff escaping you. Watching as your breath became a cloud and disappeared in the freezing air of the night. It shouldn’t be much longer until you get home to your roommates, the two biggest crackheads you’ve ever met. Quietly, as you continue the walk home, you remember with fondness the day you had met both of them in the universities nurses office. It wasn’t a very pretty sight, but they did offer to buy you ice cream. 

After a few more minutes of reminiscing, you make it to the quaint little home you shared with the skeletons, a smile making its way onto your lips as you climbed the stairs up onto the porch. Opening the door and getting ready to call out to the bone brothers, you cut yourself short, face falling into confusion and slight disappointment at the sight in front of you. 

Surrounded by slashed pillows and the stuffing of said pillows, along with broken picture frames and slices across the wall, was BB on top of one of the dining room chairs, holding an actual, real sword at Sticks chest, both locked in an intense staring contest. Maybe a normal person would panic, but at this point? You’ve grown so used to their antics that the only thing you’re worried about is if they’ve ruined the good pillows. 

Clearing your throat to catch their attention, you watched as both of their heads swiveled in your direction, smiles replacing the serious looks on their faces as they called out your nickname in excitement, “Twig!” Somehow, their excitement was infectious, and a tired smile appeared on your face. “Hey, boys. Wanna tell me what’s going on here?” You asked as you walked inside, pulling off your blue hoodie and red scarf and shutting the door behind yourself. BB climbs down from the chair and sheaths his sword, extending a hand towards his little brother. Once Sticks took his hand, BB yanked him up, but he yanked a bit too hard.. Sticks goes flying from the force of the pull, landing in a nearby pile of destroyed pillows, sending fluff flying everywhere. 

With a sigh of exasperation, you watch the fluff float down like snow. “You guys are cleaning this up yourselves. I am not helping, like, at all.” You spoke, looking at a not-at-all sorry BB. With a laugh, he begins picking up the pillows, the bright smile on display, along with his admittedly adorable tooth gap. “Sorry, Twig!” He didn’t sound very sorry at all. “Guess we just got a bit carried away with our fight!” Fight? “Fight?” You say your questioning thought aloud, eyes following BB as he moves around. “What were you guys fighting about this time?” From the fluff pile, Sticks speaks up. “He accused me of eating his left-overs, to which I denied, because I’m a decent person who would never steal another persons left-overs.”

You let out a loud laugh, shaking your head in amusement. “God, you guys were fighting over lef-?” Wait. You suddenly stopped, a thought crossing your mind. “... Hey, Big Blue?” You turned your eyes back to BB, suddenly very nervous. “Yes, Lil’ Twig?” He met your stare, smile never wavering. “Uh, what… what were the left-overs in question?” You had a feeling that you should have kept your hoodie and scarf on to make an easy escape into the outside world. “Burritos, of course!” BB went back to picking up pillows while Sticks looked over to you from the pile of fluff with a knowing grin. He knew exactly what you did, and you could feel your sins crawling down your back. You gave him a pleading look, silently begging Sticks not to snitch. He almost looked apologetic, before yelling, “TWIG ATE YOUR LEFT-OVERS!” Everything froze. You knew your bad time was coming, and it was going to be at the hands of a skeleton nicknamed Big Blue. You turned to run, but he had already teleported there, empty eye-sockets staring down at you. You knew you were doomed, and yet you were stupid enough to try and run. 

Turning to make a mad dash for the stairs, you found that Sticks had moved from the fluff pile to trap you. You were stuck between two skeletons with no escape, so you used your only trick. Your puppy-dog eyes. Quickly, you deployed them on the brothers. But…

They did not work. Your crimes have overpowered your cuteness. There is no escape, so you decide to let them punish you like the criminal you are. As soon as you had the thought, you were being scooped up by BB and thrown at the couch, a little ‘oof’ escaping you. It didn’t hurt, but it did knock the wind out of you, and you quickly tried to gather it before your punishment. But you were not fast enough, and before you could even really think, there were two sets of skeletal hands on you, tickling you to near death. Letting out wheezes, laughs, and pleads of mercy, yet you were given no mercy whatsoever.

“Face your punishments for your crimes, criminal scum!” BB was doing most of the tickling, but Sticks was lazily contributing, letting out quiet ‘nyehs’ of his own. It was so nice to know that your suffering brought your dear friend amusement. You begin slapping at their hands in desperation, tears falling down your face as you snort and giggle. “PL-PLEASE,” you gasp for air, “I’M SORRY, BLUE!” His tickles begin to slow down, “Sorry for /what/, Twigs?” He sounds much too smug for your liking. Still, you continue, quieting down now that you don’t have to yell over your laughter. “I’m sorry for eating your burritos!” Finally…

The tickling stops, Sticks pulls his hands away, stuffing them in his pockets, while BB stays poised, ready to attack once again. “Hm..” He pretends to think over your apology, even putting a finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose. “I am willing to accept your apology… IF you agree to buy me Nice Cream tomorrow!” While he had talked, you took the time to gather your breath and energy, staring up at the ceiling before glancing to him with a pout. “BB, you and me both know it’s way too cold for Nice Cream..” Suddenly, his hands were on you again, ready to attack once more and your eyes went wide. “B-But I’ll get it for you anyways-!”

Letting out a laugh, BB stood, hands leaving you once again. “That’s what I thought! Now,-” You quickly cut him off. “No, I am NOT helping you clean, BB.” 

\- End! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two of my friends have also made some amazing arts for the boys and twig!! please check them out!!
> 
> a bastard boye - https://twitter.com/gamzeehugger/status/1208189478881415170?s=20
> 
> just a couple of guys bein dudes - https://twitter.com/preshtagonist/status/1208168007480041473?s=20
> 
> twig roasts bb - https://twitter.com/preshtagonist/status/1208189052345823234?s=20
> 
> fancy human??? - https://twitter.com/trainerpresh/status/1208221665106239493?s=20
> 
> some general art of twig!! - https://twitter.com/trainerpresh/status/1208238337061994496?s=20
> 
> chrimus... - https://twitter.com/trainerpresh/status/1208202246657323009?s=20
> 
> please keep in mind that the 'reader' does not necessarily look like that!! it's just a fun lil design that presh made and we adored!!


End file.
